Is It Love?
by writinggirl456
Summary: Demi goes back to new york for 2 months to see her mom and while she's there selena takes her place and her and Chad develop a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship then when Demi come's back selena doesn't want to leave. What will sonny think?
1. Getting there

_**Introduction**_

_**Hi my name is Selena Gomez i live in new york i'm a regular teenager i watch t.v. to much i never do my homework and oh yeah i am the only girl out of two obnoxious brothers. I am always looking for a chance to win a contest an leave my family for like a month so what i did was entered a contest that i actually have hope for. On disney channel they have a show called Sonny with a chance Demi lovato or whatever her name is has to leave for 2 entire months and a girl get's to fill her shoes for that time, i entered and now i plan to win it one way or another today is tuesday so i will be getting the letter of rejection or acception in a half an hour.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**"Selena?" my mother Sheryl called from downstairs. "Yeah mom?" "Your letter is here" i walked out of my tiny bedroom down the stairs and looked at the letter in my mom's hands "mom did you open it?" i saw looking at the part that was cut out. "Maybe" i looked around the room and saw suitecases by the door. I quickly took the letter out of the envelope and read it "Selena you have been selected to guest star on Sonny with with a.....AHHHH!" i never finished reading it because i knew what was coming next. "I can't believe i really got picked" i said to my best friend Kristen on the phone. "I know this is so cool your going to be like a t.v. star" "only for 2 months and even though i can't stand anybody in my family, it's going to be really hard without them." "I know and you have got to twitter everything you do there so i can read it all!" "okay bye" i said "bye" i looked around the room flipped back my hair and walked downstairs where the cab was waiting to take me to the airport. I didn't have to say goodbye to anybody since my mom was the only one home. "Well your off to California hunny" "I know" My mom started to cry. "Mom it's only for 2 months i'll be fine and i'll call you everyday and i'll remember to keep my feet on the ground promise." "Okay love you bye" "love you too." i walked out of the door of my house and took one last look at it "bye" i murmured to myself. **_

_**_________________Cab and Plane Ride___________**_

_**I arrived at the set at 3:00 i walked into the prop house where everything was placed so nicely. I could tell who the people at the ice cream bar were, Nico Grady Zora and Tawni all there real names too. Tawni looked behind everybody and saw me standing in the doorway. "Guy's look it's the new girl" "Hi i'm Selena" Nico was the first one to walk up to me "I'm Nico harris" "I'm Grady carriston" "I'm Tawni Hart" "I'm Zora Lancaster, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet all of you, but isn't there supposed to be a Demi?" "she already left for the airport. come on i'll show you where your room is" Tawni said taking my bag's. We all lived in the prop house where the spiral staitcases were that's where all the room's were placed. Tawni and I walked up the stairs and far down to the left. This is Nico's room, Grady's Room Zora's room My Room and here is your room."Thanks" i said "No problem when your finshed we can go to the next set and check out there prop set or whatever they call it, the next set is where the mackenzie falls show is" "Never heard of it" i said "thats okay" **_

_**_____________________Selena Unpacks and goes back down**_

_**"All finished?" Tawni asks me "yeah all done" "okay well then let's go" Tawni and I walked over to the set and knocked on there stage door out came a girl "Hey portland we came so i could show her around you mind?" "Well Chad isn't back yet and you know how he is" "Yeah your right" "I'll call you when he get's back kay?" "Yeah bye" "bye" We walked backed to the Sonny with a chance set and watched televsion. When there was a commercial for literally the 5th time someone walked in "Hey guy's, how's it...." Tawni and I were standing up by the time he said "It" "Hey Chad." "Hi who's this?" "Chad-Selena Selena-Chad" "Nice to meet you" he said "you too" I couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him and neither could he. Obviously Tawni saw me me and pushed my back in a way of saying "say something stupid" "So....what show are you on?" i asked him. "Mackenzie falls, you must be here in the spot of Sonny right?" "Yeah how'd you know?" "Just about everyone in hollywood get's notified when someone new is coming" "oh." "Well....i'm gonna leave you two alone have some time to talk bye" "bye" Chad and I sat on the couch and watched t.v. before asking another question which was asked by him "How old are you?" "I'm 16 you?" "Same" he said. You wanna go get a soda?" he asked me "sure" **_

_**______________________Selena and Chad leave for a soda_**_

_**"....yeah and i was 7 when i first started acting" he told me. "Well this is my first time doing a show which i'm nervous about" "You'll be fine" "Yeah okay i have never not once acted before in my life well at least not in any cameras or on a stage" We both laughed. "Okay really the key is to make it believable always make eye contact" I started to look right into his blue eyes and he started to look into my brown eyes. "and now what?" "Well all you really have to do is....is...." "It's okay i'll pick it up" "Sorry" "It's alright" i told him.**_

_**___________________Selena and Chad leave to the Beach__**_

_**"You know it's really nice to be around California without paparazzi" Just then a swarm of paparazzi came out of the bushes and started to take pictures of us "I spoke too soon" Said Chad "Hey are two dating?" One called, one of them intertwined our hands together and started to take pictures again "Let's go!" We raced back to the set and noticed that they were all gone are hands were still interlocked "What happened to you two?"Tawni asked "We got ambushed by paparazzi" "....and your hands?" she asked "Same" i said. "i wish it wasn't though" Chad said alittle bit low but loud enough for Tawni and I to hear."What?" acting like i misheard what he said "Nothing" "Well i just want to say that you are an excellent acting coach" i said meaning that i heard what he said and acted like i hadn't. He smiled. "Gotta go, but do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" "sure we'll go for pizza or something" i said "Alright bye" "Bye" he said walking out. "Wow you two really hit it off" she said "Yeah i guess" I said casually as Grady and Nico came in "You guess...what?" they asked "That Chad and Her like eachother" "We just met Tawn" "So, there is a such thing as love at first sight you know" "yeah i know" I looked out the prop house window and saw the sun was setting then someone knocked on the door. "Tawni can you get that?" Nico asked "Sure" as tawni was opening up the door i was getting a water bottle out of the fridge and then i saw that Chad was there again "You wanna go watch the sunset guys?" I saw that Tawni looked at them to make sure they said "No" and that's exactly what happened "What about you Selena?" "Yeah sure i'm free" "great, come on" Chad and I walked by every set and watched the sunset at the end of the big circle we walked in back to my set Chad held my hand and i started to smile "So...." "Yeah?" i asked him "I guess this is your stop?" "Yeah" i said laughing. "Alright well goodnight see you tomorrow" "you too night" "night" I smiled at him and went inside. "So how was the date?" Everyone asked me as i walked in "Ughhhh!" i said walking up to my room.**_

_**Chapter Two _________Next morning________  
I walked down the stairs of our prop house and rubbed my head "Hey what's up?" I heard Tawni say from the couch. "Nothing what time is it?" "2:30" "Wow i never sleep in that late." "it's okay rehearsal for the new sketch starts in an hour." she told me "i havn't even learned it yet!" "Chill that's what rehearsal is for." "Right sorry but i have never done this before it is all so new to me" "it's alright" "so when are you leaving?" "leaving for what....?" "your date with Chad" "it's not a date" "oh come on it so is" "whatever" i said laughing i set my phone down on the little juice bar or whatever is and grabbed cereal out of the cabinet there was none? "When do we go food shopping?" "Tuesday of every week" "but today is tuesday" "we go at night" "why?" "Paparazzi" we said at the same time just then a delivery man walked onto the set holding a clipboard "Delivery for Selena Marie Gomez" "that's me" i said "This is yours" I signed the form and he left i opened the package and my laptop was there."What is it?" Tawni asked me "My Laptop i thought my mom wasn't gonna get it get for me, i gotta call her" i walked over to my phone and started to dial her answer."That's okay i'll call her again later" "it's slimed on the top you got ripped off girl" "that's the design" "oh well then power this baby up" "alright" i set the Laptop down on the table and opened it. "what's that thing someone painted it" she said "Tawni?" "yeah?" "that's the plastic cover" "oh" I took the plastic off of the screen and turned on the laptop.  
__________________after they set up the laptop now on internet________________________________  
"So what do you want to go on?" Tawni asked me "I don't know just go on it i don't want to right now" "Okay" "okay" I walked upstairs and looked inside the draw with my clothes in it. Then my phone ring and i saw it was Chad. I picked him up and greeted him lightly. "Hey what's up?" i asked him. "nothing can i come to the set?" "i don't look to good but yeah sure." "okay i'll be there" "alright bye" "Who was that?" Tawni asked me "Chad" "Oh right the boyfriend" "He's not my boyfriend but i kinda want him to be" I looked behind me to see Chad "Um...akward" Tawni said leaving. "So you weren't really supposed to hear that" "Oh it's okay if you didn't want me to hear it i could just leave and come back in" "no it's fine" "so what do you need?" "just thought i come over say hi" "thats all?" i said suspicious "eh not really i thought i could introduce you to the mackenzie fall's cast." "sure why not? but can you wait a second i have to get dressed better than i am now." "alright see you when you get back down" "Okay" upstairs in my room i was thinking in my head why would i say that right in front of him then again i didn't know he was standing there. I threw on just some black shorts and a green longed sleeve shirt and went back downstairs where Chad was waiting "Ready?" he asked "Yeah come on" Chad and I walked over to the mackenzie falls set and he took me into the room where everyone was sitting and drinking smoothies " Guy's this is Selena" "Hey, hi" they all said A girl with long brown hair walk up to me "Hi i'm Portland your the new girlfriend?" she asked i looked down and smiled i guess she saw that we were holding hands."No..." Chad said "yeah no...were not going out" i said sadly. "So this is portland, John,Aaron,and Jack" "Hi it's nice to meet everyone" "You too" Aaron said "So...Portland you mind showing her around?" "Yes i do mind" "what?" he asked "nothing anyways i have to go do something so i can't bye" "sure. bye" "So i guess i'll do it" Chad said smiling "yeah let's go"_______________Chad and Selena walk around the building_  
"....and this is my room" "it's nice" "thanks" "your welcome" "so what do you wanna do now?" "We could go still out for that pizza" "sure" We arrived at the pizza place in about 5, 10 minutes and people were okay they didn't mob us luckily. As we were sitting at the table eating we were kind of getting into a deeper talk topic."So what was your relationship like with Demi?" "Well we are really good friends we talk to eachother and she's like my bestfriend" "Oh and she won't mind that were like talking to eachother right? cause i dont want to get in the way of anything." "no she isn't my girlfriend, even if she was she's not the jealous type." "That's cool" "Yeah....so what about you?" "what about me?" i asked wierdly "Like what's our boyfriend like?" "um....i couldn't " "Yeah your right stuff like that IS to be kept personal" "not really i would tell you it's just i don't have one" "oh that's okay" "yeah"  
**_


	2. Next Morning

_**Introduction**_

_**Hi my name is Selena Gomez i live in new york i'm a regular teenager i watch t.v. to much i never do my homework and oh yeah i am the only girl out of two obnoxious brothers. I am always looking for a chance to win a contest an leave my family for like a month so what i did was entered a contest that i actually have hope for. On disney channel they have a show called Sonny with a chance Demi lovato or whatever her name is has to leave for 2 entire months and a girl get's to fill her shoes for that time, i entered and now i plan to win it one way or another today is tuesday so i will be getting the letter of rejection or acception in a half an hour.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**"Selena?" my mother Sheryl called from downstairs. "Yeah mom?" "Your letter is here" i walked out of my tiny bedroom down the stairs and looked at the letter in my mom's hands "mom did you open it?" i saw looking at the part that was cut out. "Maybe" i looked around the room and saw suitecases by the door. I quickly took the letter out of the envelope and read it "Selena you have been selected to guest star on Sonny with with a.....AHHHH!" i never finished reading it because i knew what was coming next. "I can't believe i really got picked" i said to my best friend Kristen on the phone. "I know this is so cool your going to be like a t.v. star" "only for 2 months and even though i can't stand anybody in my family, it's going to be really hard without them." "I know and you have got to twitter everything you do there so i can read it all!" "okay bye" i said "bye" i looked around the room flipped back my hair and walked downstairs where the cab was waiting to take me to the airport. I didn't have to say goodbye to anybody since my mom was the only one home. "Well your off to California hunny" "I know" My mom started to cry. "Mom it's only for 2 months i'll be fine and i'll call you everyday and i'll remember to keep my feet on the ground promise." "Okay love you bye" "love you too." i walked out of the door of my house and took one last look at it "bye" i murmured to myself. **_

_**_________________Cab and Plane Ride___________**_

_**I arrived at the set at 3:00 i walked into the prop house where everything was placed so nicely. I could tell who the people at the ice cream bar were, Nico Grady Zora and Tawni all there real names too. Tawni looked behind everybody and saw me standing in the doorway. "Guy's look it's the new girl" "Hi i'm Selena" Nico was the first one to walk up to me "I'm Nico harris" "I'm Grady carriston" "I'm Tawni Hart" "I'm Zora Lancaster, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet all of you, but isn't there supposed to be a Demi?" "she already left for the airport. come on i'll show you where your room is" Tawni said taking my bag's. We all lived in the prop house where the spiral staitcases were that's where all the room's were placed. Tawni and I walked up the stairs and far down to the left. This is Nico's room, Grady's Room Zora's room My Room and here is your room."Thanks" i said "No problem when your finshed we can go to the next set and check out there prop set or whatever they call it, the next set is where the mackenzie falls show is" "Never heard of it" i said "thats okay" **_

_**_____________________Selena Unpacks and goes back down**_

_**"All finished?" Tawni asks me "yeah all done" "okay well then let's go" Tawni and I walked over to the set and knocked on there stage door out came a girl "Hey portland we came so i could show her around you mind?" "Well Chad isn't back yet and you know how he is" "Yeah your right" "I'll call you when he get's back kay?" "Yeah bye" "bye" We walked backed to the Sonny with a chance set and watched televsion. When there was a commercial for literally the 5th time someone walked in "Hey guy's, how's it...." Tawni and I were standing up by the time he said "It" "Hey Chad." "Hi who's this?" "Chad-Selena Selena-Chad" "Nice to meet you" he said "you too" I couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him and neither could he. Obviously Tawni saw me me and pushed my back in a way of saying "say something stupid" "So....what show are you on?" i asked him. "Mackenzie falls, you must be here in the spot of Sonny right?" "Yeah how'd you know?" "Just about everyone in hollywood get's notified when someone new is coming" "oh." "Well....i'm gonna leave you two alone have some time to talk bye" "bye" Chad and I sat on the couch and watched t.v. before asking another question which was asked by him "How old are you?" "I'm 16 you?" "Same" he said. You wanna go get a soda?" he asked me "sure" **_

_**______________________Selena and Chad leave for a soda_**_

_**"....yeah and i was 7 when i first started acting" he told me. "Well this is my first time doing a show which i'm nervous about" "You'll be fine" "Yeah okay i have never not once acted before in my life well at least not in any cameras or on a stage" We both laughed. "Okay really the key is to make it believable always make eye contact" I started to look right into his blue eyes and he started to look into my brown eyes. "and now what?" "Well all you really have to do is....is...." "It's okay i'll pick it up" "Sorry" "It's alright" i told him.**_

_**___________________Selena and Chad leave to the Beach__**_

_**"You know it's really nice to be around California without paparazzi" Just then a swarm of paparazzi came out of the bushes and started to take pictures of us "I spoke too soon" Said Chad "Hey are two dating?" One called, one of them intertwined our hands together and started to take pictures again "Let's go!" We raced back to the set and noticed that they were all gone are hands were still interlocked "What happened to you two?"Tawni asked "We got ambushed by paparazzi" "....and your hands?" she asked "Same" i said. "i wish it wasn't though" Chad said alittle bit low but loud enough for Tawni and I to hear."What?" acting like i misheard what he said "Nothing" "Well i just want to say that you are an excellent acting coach" i said meaning that i heard what he said and acted like i hadn't. He smiled. "Gotta go, but do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" "sure we'll go for pizza or something" i said "Alright bye" "Bye" he said walking out. "Wow you two really hit it off" she said "Yeah i guess" I said casually as Grady and Nico came in "You guess...what?" they asked "That Chad and Her like eachother" "We just met Tawn" "So, there is a such thing as love at first sight you know" "yeah i know" I looked out the prop house window and saw the sun was setting then someone knocked on the door. "Tawni can you get that?" Nico asked "Sure" as tawni was opening up the door i was getting a water bottle out of the fridge and then i saw that Chad was there again "You wanna go watch the sunset guys?" I saw that Tawni looked at them to make sure they said "No" and that's exactly what happened "What about you Selena?" "Yeah sure i'm free" "great, come on" Chad and I walked by every set and watched the sunset at the end of the big circle we walked in back to my set Chad held my hand and i started to smile "So...." "Yeah?" i asked him "I guess this is your stop?" "Yeah" i said laughing. "Alright well goodnight see you tomorrow" "you too night" "night" I smiled at him and went inside. "So how was the date?" Everyone asked me as i walked in "Ughhhh!" i said walking up to my room.**_

_**Chapter Two _________Next morning________  
I walked down the stairs of our prop house and rubbed my head "Hey what's up?" I heard Tawni say from the couch. "Nothing what time is it?" "2:30" "Wow i never sleep in that late." "it's okay rehearsal for the new sketch starts in an hour." she told me "i havn't even learned it yet!" "Chill that's what rehearsal is for." "Right sorry but i have never done this before it is all so new to me" "it's alright" "so when are you leaving?" "leaving for what....?" "your date with Chad" "it's not a date" "oh come on it so is" "whatever" i said laughing i set my phone down on the little juice bar or whatever is and grabbed cereal out of the cabinet there was none? "When do we go food shopping?" "Tuesday of every week" "but today is tuesday" "we go at night" "why?" "Paparazzi" we said at the same time just then a delivery man walked onto the set holding a clipboard "Delivery for Selena Marie Gomez" "that's me" i said "This is yours" I signed the form and he left i opened the package and my laptop was there."What is it?" Tawni asked me "My Laptop i thought my mom wasn't gonna get it get for me, i gotta call her" i walked over to my phone and started to dial her answer."That's okay i'll call her again later" "it's slimed on the top you got ripped off girl" "that's the design" "oh well then power this baby up" "alright" i set the Laptop down on the table and opened it. "what's that thing someone painted it" she said "Tawni?" "yeah?" "that's the plastic cover" "oh" I took the plastic off of the screen and turned on the laptop.  
__________________after they set up the laptop now on internet________________________________  
"So what do you want to go on?" Tawni asked me "I don't know just go on it i don't want to right now" "Okay" "okay" I walked upstairs and looked inside the draw with my clothes in it. Then my phone ring and i saw it was Chad. I picked him up and greeted him lightly. "Hey what's up?" i asked him. "nothing can i come to the set?" "i don't look to good but yeah sure." "okay i'll be there" "alright bye" "Who was that?" Tawni asked me "Chad" "Oh right the boyfriend" "He's not my boyfriend but i kinda want him to be" I looked behind me to see Chad "Um...akward" Tawni said leaving. "So you weren't really supposed to hear that" "Oh it's okay if you didn't want me to hear it i could just leave and come back in" "no it's fine" "so what do you need?" "just thought i come over say hi" "thats all?" i said suspicious "eh not really i thought i could introduce you to the mackenzie fall's cast." "sure why not? but can you wait a second i have to get dressed better than i am now." "alright see you when you get back down" "Okay" upstairs in my room i was thinking in my head why would i say that right in front of him then again i didn't know he was standing there. I threw on just some black shorts and a green longed sleeve shirt and went back downstairs where Chad was waiting "Ready?" he asked "Yeah come on" Chad and I walked over to the mackenzie falls set and he took me into the room where everyone was sitting and drinking smoothies " Guy's this is Selena" "Hey, hi" they all said A girl with long brown hair walk up to me "Hi i'm Portland your the new girlfriend?" she asked i looked down and smiled i guess she saw that we were holding hands."No..." Chad said "yeah no...were not going out" i said sadly. "So this is portland, John,Aaron,and Jack" "Hi it's nice to meet everyone" "You too" Aaron said "So...Portland you mind showing her around?" "Yes i do mind" "what?" he asked "nothing anyways i have to go do something so i can't bye" "sure. bye" "So i guess i'll do it" Chad said smiling "yeah let's go"_______________Chad and Selena walk around the building_  
"....and this is my room" "it's nice" "thanks" "your welcome" "so what do you wanna do now?" "We could go still out for that pizza" "sure" We arrived at the pizza place in about 5, 10 minutes and people were okay they didn't mob us luckily. As we were sitting at the table eating we were kind of getting into a deeper talk topic."So what was your relationship like with Demi?" "Well we are really good friends we talk to eachother and she's like my bestfriend" "Oh and she won't mind that were like talking to eachother right? cause i dont want to get in the way of anything." "no she isn't my girlfriend, even if she was she's not the jealous type." "That's cool" "Yeah....so what about you?" "what about me?" i asked wierdly "Like what's our boyfriend like?" "um....i couldn't " "Yeah your right stuff like that IS to be kept personal" "not really i would tell you it's just i don't have one" "oh that's okay" "yeah"  
**_


End file.
